Choose a Noble House
House Dougal The members of House Dougal are perfectionists known for their technical acumen. Lord Dougal, the founder of the house, was a great faerie smith who devised a way to weave Glamour into steel, making it safe for faeries to use. Some say that Lord Dougal himself stayed behind on Earth during the Interregnum because of his fascination with metalwork and machines. Members of this house are very precise, both in word and deed. When a plan is made, they insist that it be carried out to the letter. Efficiency is considered the highest of virtues. Very few of them rule, preferring instead to make sure everything runs like clockwork. Because of their orderly disposition, they often work as clerks and barristers, although they perform their tasks with an intellectual flair. The rare member of House Dougal who does rule usually governs his fief in a very matter-of-fact, practical manner, but tends to deal with problems better in theory than in practice. This ideal of perfection puts them at odds with many other fae. Few can live up to their expectations, which tends to make these sidhe even more elitist. They take their amusements far too seriously. Higher mathematics, mechanics, architecture and smithwork are common vocations for them. They're no strangers to hard work, and they firmly believe that “if you want something done right, you've got to get House Dougal to do it.” When reality fails to live up to their ideals, sidhe of House Dougal tend to display one of two solutions. Their first reaction is to roll up their sleeves and redouble their efforts. In fact, they can display an amazing display of willfulness when they're desperate to make an ideal work. Should this fail, they fall into their Unseelie Legacies until they find something that stirs their idealism again. Their penchant for precision also presents a curious weakness. When witnessing a well-maintained machine or a masterpiece of engineering, they can become enraptured. Some attain a state of reverie and can contemplate such things for hours. Through hard work, perhaps, reality can be fixed to imitate the ideal. The blazon of House Dougal is or, an arm embowed maintaining a hammer sable on a chief gules three cogwheels or. (Three gold gears on a red field above a black arm and hammer on a gold field.) House Eiluned This house has always been tainted by the scandals of its founder, Lady Eiluned. As the creator of the so-called “House of Secrets,” she conspired with many dark and mysterious beings and powers to gather magical knowledge. Although many now work as counselors or advisors for the Seelie Court, some whisper that Eiluned will eventually become an Unseelie house. Regardless, sidhe of this house seem to enjoy the best of both Courts. Eiluned sidhe are valued for their extensive occult knowledge, their uncanny ability to gather secrets and their preternatural talent for intrigue. Fiefs ruled by House Eiluned are filled with mystery. There are accusations that House Eiluned voluntarily accepted exile on Earth as punishment for a horrible and forgotten crime. Members of the house counter that their Seelie affiliations prove they are innocent. This doesn't prevent Eiluned sidhe from falling into their Unseelie Legacies, however. Eiluned sidhe know darkness as well as they know light. When an Eiluned sidhe needs to work with treacherous or unscrupulous characters to gather secrets, she's capable of deliberately becoming Unseelie until she gets what she wants. This state must last either from moonrise to moonrise or sunset to sunset (that is, at least a full day). If the changeling doesn't get the secret she lusts after, she can't become Seelie again until she learns the truth. House Eiluned's blazon is per chevron, sable and argent, two decresents and a pentacle counterchanged. (Two silver crescent moons on black above a black pentacle on silver.) House Fiona Sidhe are creatures of extremes, and the nobles of House Fiona are no exception. Lady Fiona and the sidhe of her house stayed on Earth during the Interregnum so that they could continue to explore its pleasures. Some even say that the house's founder rejected the call of Arcadia because of the love of a mortal man. This would not be surprising in the least; House Fiona members thoroughly immerse themselves in Earthly pleasures. Fiona sidhe are overly fond of food, drink, drugs, and sex, and are often called away from higher pursuits by appeals to their baser needs. Anything that gives them a rush is fine with them. When the chance to indulge presents itself, they descend into their Unseelie Legacies until their lusts are slaked. These reckless nobles continually flirt with disaster. They love to taunt the status quo, even going so far to aid their enemies to bring about a little discord. Still, when called upon to fight, this passion takes a different focus; Fiona fae are fierce warriors who live for the fury of battle. Many are addicted to the tumult of the battlefield. The thought of dying in battle, and tempting fate by fighting recklessly, fuels this passion even more. House Fiona claims to have hundreds of traditions and customs that are strictly obeyed, even though no two members of the house can seem to agree on what they are. Thus, each member lives by her own rules and her own code of honor. Theirs is also the most accommodating of all houses. Fiona rarely pull rank on commoner Kithain. For this reason, its members are beloved by commoners, and fiefs ruled by House Fiona are happy ones, if a bit on the wild side. The blazon of House Fiona is gules, a lion passant reguardant argent. (A silver lion walking on a red field, looking back over its shoulder. House Gwydion House Gwydion is perhaps the most “noble” of all the houses. While other houses retreated to Arcadia long ago, the Gwydion sidhe chose to face the Sundering head-on. Gwydion sidhe believe that their lord and founder has been reborn again and again as a noble sidhe. He's said to have been resurrected as a paladin serving Charlemagne and a major-general serving Napoleon. Rivals swear that he must have aided Machiavelli as well. Members of House Gwydion are conservative, duty-bound Kithain who place the well-being of their kingdoms above their own. Unfortunately, they let everyone else know this. Their rule is often marked by extreme arrogance, and they categorically state that only members of their house are fit to rule. From there, each member of House Gwydion proceeds to state that she's more fit to rule than her brethren. The internecine feuds that result can only be halted by one thing: A threat from outside the house. The members then band together to prove the superiority of House Gwydion. When the threat ends, it's back to business as usual. Their anger, like their rivalry, is legendary. When confronted with something that offends their honor, they've been known to go berserk. Furthermore, when a fae of House Gwydion is presented with a rival that he can't overcome, he becomes Unseelie until he can find some way (any way, no matter how base) in which he can triumph. Once triumphant, he returns to his typical Seelie arrogance. The blazon of House Gwydion is vert, a falcon maintaining an oak leaf or. (A gold falcon, facing left with a gold leaf in its beak, wings raised, legs splayed, against a green field.) House Liam The quietest (and some say the wisest) of all the house founders, Lord Liam was exiled to Earth for his eloquent defense of mortal folk. Centuries ago, the earliest Kithain held a great contempt for humans. Many saw them as the cause of rapidly spreading Banality, and some argued that revenge against them would remove this curse from the world. For many years, Liam stood alone against those who argued for retribution against humans. The outrage against Lord Liam was so great that all who supported him were condemned by the High Lords of Arcadia, and his followers were exiled to Earth. Members of House Liam don't see humans as perfect – far from it. They do, however, believe that humanity has earned the right to exist undisturbed. They fiercely despise Ravaging and Banality; their peaceful demeanors can turn wrathful when they encounter such. Kithain of House Liam don't advertise their allegiance. Other houses revile them, although Gwydion sidhe won't allow Liam sidhe to be mistreated. Exiles or not, they're still sidhe. Despite their secrecy, House Liam is the most widespread house, and its members travel all over the world. Liam sidhe serve as sages, loremasters, and storytellers who remember the earliest fae societies. House Liam can rarely rule openly, but they accept just about any changeling under their banner. Despite this, even the most common changeling would never accept a title in the house. They do quietly hold claim to some territories, but many of these are barren and despoiled urban fiefs. Liam's blazon was struck and discredited when the house was exiled. The symbol has since been erased from all faerie records, although certain members of Liam still possess shields displaying the heraldry of the house: an oak tree blasted and eradicated, argent. (A silver oak tree with bare branches and exposed roots on a blue field.) House Beaumayn The sidhe of House Beaumayn are seers and prophets and sworn enemies of the Shadow Court and all minions of the Fomorians. This oath against the Shadow Court, Thallain, and any awakening Fomorians is so strong however, that the agents of these shadowy affairs can feel when one of this house is near. Originating in France, and the name, roughly meaning “good hand” comes from the house's founder, Jalendrel the Good-Handed. House Beaumayn spent many years imprisoned in Arcadia for the actions of one of its fringe groups, watching in frustration as the world changed around them. However, it was the first of the “Lost Houses” to return to the Autumn World, charged with the task of battling the agents of the Fomorians and unifying the Seelie houses. Background Factions: The vast majority of the house emulates Brandell, the elder brother, in following the Code of Jalendrel. We believe that our gifts of prophecy should be guarded carefully lest they be abused by those who don’t understand, and we offer guidance only when we feel our audience is ready to accept the consequences of that knowledge. The current chaos is the work of sinister forces seeking to divine the Kithain so that they’re easy prey when the Fomorians cross back into the world. we do our best to bring harmony and understanding to embattled fae on all sides of the conflict, as well as to banish the dark creatures of the Dreaming wherever we find them. above all, we strive to uphold the Escheat and the Seelie Court, cleanse the ranks of the Unseelie, do battle with the forces of the Shadow Court, and guide all fae to a new, unified Spring. Some of our benighted kin follow the teachings of Markesh, the younger brother, who taught the heresy of Duke Geremin as gospel to all the fae of our house (and some others as well, I’m ashamed to admit). Under the leadership of Lord Vandermere, their main goals seem to be to locate and map out the lost Iron Road trod, then to reconstruct the rituals of cold iron that will allow them to set faerie souls on the path of the Exodus they seek. They’re supremely dangerous enemies, for they share our gifts for prophecy, remember much of the time before the Shattering, and, most terrifyingly of all, they have few qualms about using cold iron on their enemies, since they see it as granting “salvation” to the target’s soul. Remember, though, that we’re still bound by the ancient oath of the brothers to keep this conflict within our house alone; the Harbingers are our problem, as we must deal with them on our own. It’s also important to note that while the few of our house to choose to remain Unseelie make up a number of the Harbingers’ ranks, most of its members believe they’re doing what must be done to save the fae race, and if the means they must employ seems hideous, it’s only because the truth is usually hard to endure. Twisted logic, yes, but their logic just the same. Remember that before you cast them all as wicked, heartless villains. Blazon: Unseen for all the time of our imprisonment, our blazon depicts a purple star against a black background. Though not correct according to the later heraldic customs, our house blazon was created before such laws became the rule. Thus, our unusual blazon depicts our house quite well, as we ourselves exist outside the fae norms. This dark star is both our beacon and our burden, calling us to witness the coming of Endless Winter and to battle those would bring it to the Autumn World and the Dreaming. Society Seelie Court: It would be nice if the Seelie Court members made more of an effort to understand us rather than simply pointing their fingers and bringing up the tribunal every time we show our standard. Of those who can cast off the Caul of Silence and remember that we exist, most don’t seem to grasp our history very well. If anything, we were too Seelie in the old days, not the reverse. We held our tongues because we knew it was the only way we could properly serve our lords, not because we wished to keep anything form them. a thin line, I admit, but still, there’s one part about the equation that they never quite understood, no matter how hard they might have tried: They don’t see what we see. If they did, even for just one day, they wouldn’t be so quick to judge us. Instead, they come to us for counsel expecting a glimpse of the future to solve all of their problems, then get angry or turn deaf ears to our words when we tell them exactly what does lie in store. It’s so frustrating! But the Seelie have to be saved from themselves if the Kithain are to survive the Winter, and we’ve been chosen as the ones to do it. Never forget that. No one says it’s going to be easy, or even that we’ll survive to see the outcome; there are some things even our greatest oracles can’t predict, after all. But we must do it just the same, though it cost of everything. It’s our way. Unseelie Court: Few of our house pledge allegiance to the Unseelie Court, and most of those who do only join its ranks temporarily, usually as the result of a fit of depression brought on by a particularly troubling vision. Others may succumb to their Unseelie nature in reaction to the jests and persecution of other houses, letting their bitterness get the better of their judgment. Some others fall when they realize that the future isn’t only disturbing but inevitable as well. A few – very, very few – embrace their Unseelie nature willingly, using their talent for divination to gain advantage in everything from finance to warfare, sometimes even selling their skills to those willing to pay handsomely for a glimpse of their future. They’re a small minority, though, and a hunted one as well; we don’t tolerate those who would abuse mortals and abandon their duties to the Dreaming. The Shadow Court: We alone never doubted its existence for a moment, for we saw its shadows swirling around the foulest deeds in Kithain history long before the other houses even knew of the Shadow Court. But as has happened too often in our history, no one listened to us. We did what we could to root it out and destroy it wherever we could, but ultimately we were forced to watch as the Shadow Court steadily grew in power, reaching its claws into everything from mortal wars to Kithain politics. Worse still, we saw its master plan unfolding – the release of their Fomorian allies – and still couldn’t do anything to stop it. The Shadow Court was simple too big for us to fight alone, and the few other fae we did manage to convince of its existence weren’t enough to stem the tide. I’m ashamed to admit to such a failure, but in our defense, we did all we could. At least now more of the other nobles seem willing to believe that the Court exists and is a real threat rather than just a puppet counsel presiding over every Samhain. If only they would act! House Varich A Russian house named after the progeny of the Sun and the Moon. Members of this Unseelie house are able to discern patterns in anything, whether it be fancy sword fighting, a complex dance, or sport. They also deem themselves to be lords over the Inanimae, as well as Kithain. But despite their claims to these things, they can neither swear an oath of love, nor reject a challenge brought before them. Background The Sundering: Many worshiped us as gods in our homeland, the great city of Novgorod. They made sacrifices to us of handsome serfs, carvings, enameled jewelry, and fine pieces of amber worked in gold. We loved our Dreamers, treating them as vassals and children, as was only proper, making sure that they both loved us and feared us as well. Mortals danced on hillsides, spilling blood and flowers for our amusement in the days before the Shattering. After the Fomorians’ betrayal, we mourned the chances to Varich. His heart grew dark and he vowed never to love another. Despite his sorrow, he ruled fairly and found his passions in war and politics. We reveled in our land of endless forests, honoring the change of seasons as ice castles formed on the steppes to shield us in winter and silver birches bloomed lacy leaves to roof our summer circles. We ruled as golden threads shaping the tapestry of this world. Our subjects – the spirits of house, tree, and field made flesh and the commoners whom we had chosen to affiliate with our grand and just house – were meant for our rule. Our Dreamers heard our music, gave us sacrifices, called us their gods! Amusing, yes, but not far from the truth in our minds. Yet, in the heart of our realm the mortals who had dreamed for us alone began to have new dreams. Pale men in rough, dirty robes came from far away, twisting the dreams of our people, trading visions of the Varich and our servants for those of richly decorated beings they called saints, whose images they painted upon dead wood. “Christianity” came. At first, we thought to use it for our own ends. The passions of our people might be turned, for we too could appear as magic beings to do miracles for the masses. This was a mistake, for the worshipers of the bloody wooden sacrifice were jealous of our powers and our people’s worship. They took our names and twisted them into the names of their holy men, trying to consume us as they ate the bread-flesh of their god. Legends and miracles weren’t enough. We watched as others struggled. Those loyal to us were tormented in fire and water and thrown to the wolves in the dead of winter. Hundreds of our Dreamers were slaughtered, and still we watched – for there would always be more, always had been more. Some of us fought. Varich himself worked magic to shelter those who were loyal to us, beginning patterns that our Dreamers would follow through centuries of despair. Soothsayers, peering at flames through globes of amber, saw trods crumbling and fading as golden-roofed churches were built. The faces of our Dreamers turned from us in anger and fear. Screaming mobs of filthy animals that had once served us extinguished our Balefires that once had glowered as the sun on high hilltops. There were more than enough reasons for leaving, and leave many of us did. Quietly we gathered our commoner servants, those favored Dreamers we had saved, and the gifts that still pleased us. Panicking Seelie sidhe saw their first signs of trouble and chose to usurp power in this world to prevent the change. We gracefully gave in, allowing the Seelie to wave many of the threads that would lead to their downfall. The ever-changing worlds few stagnant, bringing an end to the cycle of seasonal rule. Power in Arcadia would be ours, we who first saw the patterns and best prepared for the Great Winter. Varich gathered us together quietly. Before the other houses knew the Shattering was upon them, we left the mortal world, closing many of our trods behind us. The Shattering: A few of our house stayed. Whether foolish or too fond of their earthbound dreams, a faction called the Obtenyani fought to keep our holdings and to stop banality’s onslaught. The leader of the Obtenyani, Wila Irynochka, saw the patterns ahead differently. Wily and rash young rytsar (knight) that she was, she gathered together those Dreamers whom Varich had saved from persecution and placed a Geas on them to remember us always and to hold to their dreams in secret and darkness until our return. Then, as trods shimmered and failed, as shortsighted houses came clawing in desperation at the gates, she fled with the last of our people, leaving behind our final Balefire, now no more than a faintly glowing cinder. The Interregnum: What has happened in this world since we left? We know but little. Visions of this world were cut off from our sight during the centuries we dwelled in Arcadia. To us it seemed as though we left but a small time ago, yet the world has changed beyond recognition. What sorts of warriors live in this modern world? What dreams to Dreamers make? We must unravel the secrets of this new world quickly. From all we’ve heard, many of the commoners rebelled against their sidhe masters. We’ll not make the same mistakes as the houses that arrived before us. Our servants will once again answer our call to service. We have little time before the pattern completes itself. When it does, we’ll reign as masters of Winter here in the mortal world. soon the Fomorians will arrive. We must be ready. The Return: House Varich embodies the blood and bones of Mother Russia. We’re the Dreams of the first people of that ancient land: The Avar, the Tatar, and the Kazar. We’re the vision of warriors who ride their stallions for days across the icy steppes to reach their enemies and slaughter without mercy. We’re pictures in the mind’s eye of craftsmen delicately applying rainbows of enamel and gold. We rule the spirits of the bathhouse, the forests, and the air. We bid them, mortal and spirit, to remember us through centuries of Seelie rule. Russia has changed. The voices of the leshii, the dryad, and the spirits of the wind no longer sing in every breeze. Our homeland has many mortals, but Dreamers seem few. Many of those who still exist live in dark hopelessness, lost to Banality. Nevertheless, old patterns have reemerged. Dreamer shamans dance and sing broken fragments on the hilltops where our Balefires once brightened the sky. Old pathways now lie open and vulnerable. House Varich has returned. Yet some of us have found ourselves in lands only rumored to have existed when we left. New pathways have opened to a land called America. In that place, we find ourselves amid towers of stone that cover the sky, on a small piece of forested land called Central Park. Snow lies on the ground, but trees have buds pushing open against the ice. We’ll find our Dreamers here. Still others of our house have emerged in an alien place where the sea washes against a giant’s toy bridge spun from webs of steel. High on a hill, along a curving road lined with colorful houses, we hear the voices of our people. They call this place Russian Hill, signifying that someone has already claimed it for us. This is very good. Our Dreamers remember. Blazon: House Varich’s blazon is the sun ore on a field of sable, a golden sun on a black field. This symbol embodies the house colors of ebony and gold. House Leanhaun These fae crave Glamour like no other could. Without Glamour, a Leanhaun sidhe ages rapidly. Starved of this source of imagination, he can change from childling to grump almost overnight, feeling the pain of the transition every step of the way. Most fae know of this curse, and most believe that enough Glamour will hold it off. What they don’t realize is that the forbidden practice of Rhapsody is one of the most effective methods for not only healing the symptoms of this curse, but also for temporarily stopping the aging process entirely and even reversing it slightly. A Leanhaun chooses a promising mortal and infuses him with a heady amount of Glamour. The artist becomes completely consumed by his passion for creation, and works madly and unceasingly. In one glorious bust of creation, he creates his final masterpiece. The Leanhaun sidhe inspires and revels in this incandescent burst of creativity, and feeds off it until the mortal exhausts his creative instinct completely. This either results in a life of staid Banality or a tragic and horrific death. The artwork created is then destroyed, and the final ritual offers a feast of Glamour. As one would expect, this practice is forbidden in the society of the Kithain. A changeling who’s convicted of this crime is summarily banished. Thus, members of this house are careful to display their more modest sides. They feast on Glamour in epic sprees and decadent orgies. The Fiona may crave pleasure, but the Leanhaun hunger for what it brings: Magical power that defies time itself. House Leanhaun’s blazon is vert, a harp or entwined by a thorny rose sable (a golden harp twined with a black rose on a green field). House Daireann This Unseelie house specializes in warfare, poisons, and oddly enough hospitality. Indeed, members of this house are courageous fighters and renowned hosts, giving their hospitality to friend or foe if asked. House Daireann is a Celtic house named after a daughter of Dagda. And whiles being great warriors, they have something of a bragging problem. So much so that they tend to tell the wrong sorts of secrets to the wrong sorts of people. Letting out intimate secrets about any Geas they are under, flaws in their carefully crafted plots, or the single way to kill them. All in a terribly drawn out and boastful story. Background The Sundering: As the bonds between this world and the next weaken, battles became less epic but more desperate. Our swords were seldom bright in those days, for blood – fae and mortal alike – was spilled more frequently. But though our banner was feared on the battlefield, the oaken standard was a welcome sight when flying over a manor or lodge, for it guaranteed an evening’s worth of food and shelter, even if it meant a night on the cold ground for the host. The Shattering: We aren’t a house of seers and seldom quest for foreknowledge beyond the outcome of the next battle. The coming of the Shattering was a surprise to us. But as trod crumbled and freehold faded, our few holdings quickly filled with refugees. I'm proud to say our house wasn’t in the vanguard of the retreat to Arcadia. Many among Conchobhair’s followers insisted that they be the last to leave, letting griffins, lions, and dragons take to the trods first. Some members waited too long. Others, perhaps, stayed of their own accord, our Lord Conchobhair among them. The Interregnum: I know nothing of this time. Those of our house who stayed behind have vanished; we honor their memories as we search for some hint of their fate. I see the claws of Banality have lengthened and sharpened since our departure, and I feel them biting my own flesh. Even brave deeds and honor couldn’t have fought off such an enemy forever. I’m just grateful that we few who have returned have managed to do so safely. There’s so much we don’t understand, and we have so little time to become accustomed to what’s strange and unfamiliar. I know you’re wondering whether I remember any details of the exodus from Arcadia. I would tell you if I did, certainly, but nothing is clear anymore. All I recall is the biting cold here. I’m sorry things have taken such a turn for the worse in these lands. We had hoped to find a better place where instead we find fading dreams and a world that has by and large forgotten us. The New Resurgence: It maddens me that I recall so little of our return to this world. The journey was long, this much I remember. But you wish to know why we left, don’t you? Not for any disgrace, I assure you – death would have been the price of that, whether another’s or ours. But the most clear sighted of us speak of a grimness, like the howl of a distant war horn or the frigid dimness that heralds a blizzard. I doubt not that we came here to defend against an ancient foe. But do we fight to protect Autumn lands, or is Earth the battleground before Arcadia’s gates? This I don’t know. Who is this ancient foe? Why, 'tis the Fomorians, those whom we last battled in the ancient times before the Sundering. I see you're scoffing, that you’ve bought into the purely Seelie myth that they’ll be easily vanquished. Well, I can tell you that they’re old, cruel, and terrible. House Daireann is all for striking now, before they’re completely empowered, but as they’re still in Arcadia, just waiting for a chance to assault this world, I’m not sure how a preemptive strike might work. It infuriates me that you who have been here for some years take this foe less seriously. There will come a day when you rue your words, I fear. Blazon: House Daireann’s blazon is per pale vert and argent, an oak tree counterchanged. (An oak tree half pale green, half silver centers the shield with its green half shown against the silver background, its silver half shown against the green). The blazon symbolizes all the qualities held most dear by Daireann: Strength, life, and protection. Unlike Liam’s blazon, this oak tree is in full leaf, vibrant with life. Society The Chrysalis: We greet the coming of the new Kithain into our midst with joy. The awakening of a fae during Chrysalis confirms the turning of the seasons and the renewal of the cycle. Only one event can dampen the spirits of those in attendance at such a wonderful event: When the new changeling comes unto herself with a physical blemish in her fae mien, for this means she can never be ban-righ, or righ in the case of a young man. Simply put, we don’t allow our righ or ban-righ to have visible disfigurements of the flesh. Rightly or wrongly, we believe that disfigurement of the body indicates potential unworthiness on the field of war, and our high lords must set an example on the battlefield. Such rules don’t apply to anyone other than the high king or queen. Indeed, since our brief time back on earth, a number of our house members have willingly tattooed their flesh with marks of the Celts. Surely you’ve seen those who wear spirals and knots almost anywhere they have skin to dye? A few have even gone so far as to have the chirurgeons change their human bone structure to make it more like their original fae appearance. I myself can survive without my usual ears, but others can’t. I suppose it makes them feel more at home in their human body. Yet I see this practice of intolerance toward imperfection in our rulers shocks you, and I’m sorry, for we value our friendship with Dougal. Fostering: One of the most important times in the young Daireanns’ life is the time of fostering. Our families never rear their own children. Instead, they send them into the homes of others of our lineage to learn proper behavior and, most importantly, skills of arms. Competition is stiff to have a childling taken into the dwellings of the best warriors, and usually there are tests the young fae must overcome to be accepted. Never fear, though, for we always find a safe and prosperous place for the childlings to grow up. What sorts of things do they learn? Well, they’re trained in war from the first days of their fostering, and by this I mean they start at the very beginning. I remember that I worked for months in the stables of my lord, cleaning stalls and lifting bales of hay before anyone ever spoke to me of combat. Gradually, my strength and endurance improved. Only after a year was I permitted to heft a sword, and even then it was made of wood. Things are done precisely in our training, one step at a time. Along with the physical training, we learn of tactics and, of course, the stories and traditions of our house, particularly the teachings of Conchobhair. And we hear about the Escheat and Seelie and Unseelie codes. Most of us learn a craft of some sort, even if we’re not very good at it, poor indeed compared to one of House Dougal. I know a little of repairing weapons, enough to be of some use in war. Others may choose weaving, jewelry making, or whatever interests them. Some also choose to learn, as Daireann did, the art of making potions with many purposes. Rest assured that there are none of her skill still alive. Saining: Most childlings stay in fosterage for several years, but at the end of the first year and a day, they have their Saining ritual. It’s actually quite a minor event, usually attended by the childing’s foster family and perhaps a great lord or lady who confirms the young one’s True Name. There’s a small celebration, then things go right back to normal. For us, seeing as how all of House Daireann are sidhe, save for a few adopted commoners, the real event is the Fior-Righ. Fior-Righ: Unlike most other houses, in Daireann the Fior-Righ is a time of challenge, the passage into adulthood usuall given when the childling becomes a wilder, rather than at Saining. All members of House Daireann who would call themselves warriors runa gauntlet of sorts in the presence of the local ranking lord or lady. Any available warriors are welcome to participate. They let their interest be known, and the new wilder has to best them in a fight. Ah, but it’s not so simple! The would-be warrior must fight each challenger in turn to a battle of first blood. As long as she wins every fight, from every challenger, all is well. However, should she lose a fight, she must begin again with the first challenger. Thus, a Fior-Righ can go on for hours or days. The weapons are chimerical, but the fatigue and stress isn’t. I should also point out that the crux of the test isn’t in winning every fight easily. No, the local noble and his council really want to see how the new warrior comports herself in battle. Is she brave? Honorable? Stalward? Does she know how to pace herself? I would say that few, if any, warriors have bested every challenger on their first try. Usually, the noble calls a halt after he’s seen enough to make judgment, after a few hours. Then, assuming the news is good, the celebrations commence. This is the moment a young fae truly knows she’s part of a long and glorious heritage. House Balor Most Kithain believe that the name of this house is an Unseelie joke, a slap in the face to the Seelie Court. Most Seelie see Balor sidhe as bad children – since they’re so dissatisfied with fae society, they’ll say and do anything to shock and offend. Accordingly, sidhe of this house live up to the stereotype and love it. Only a few greybeards and loremasters know the truth. The members of this house are descended from a line of sidhe who mixed their blood with that of the original fomorians. Legends tell that the house was founded by Lugh of the Long Arm, grandson of Balor of the Evil Eye. If it’s true, it makes them doubly royal and a threat to the fae of House Gwydion. As such, they consider ridding themselves of the weak and foppish Seelie as their destiny. Humanity itself is also beneath them, and privately, they claim that the time will come when House Balor will rule over a world consumed by darkness. Since stating this view openly isn’t terribly popular, these rebellious fae have developed preternatural talents of intrigue. Some even infiltrate other houses. Houses Eiluned and Dougal don’t know of these traitors in their midst, and House Liam doesn’t pursue elaborate tests of lineage anymore. Many Balor sidhe are biding their time, waiting for the moment to strike. Those who openly profess to belong to House Balor flaunt their membership. All members of this house carry a deformity of one variety or another, and they often carry something even more twisted: Their tainted souls are unaffected by cold iron, which they treasure. Flirting with disaster is a way of life to them. In fact, they’ve been found allying with other tainted creatures, including Black Spiral Dancers and modern fomori. As far as they’re concerned, the days of the modern age are coming to an end, and when eternal darkness descends upon the Earth, House Balor will stoke the bonfires and revel in the madness. House Balor’s blazon is sanguine, a tower or entwined by a serpent sable barring a door gules (a black serpent entwined around a golden tower and barring a red door on a field of purple). House Aesin Originating in the icy regions of Scandinavia, the Sidhe of this house refers to themselves as “Guardians of the North.” House Aesin are lords over nature and able to speak to animals, but like the icy domain they rule, they feel little when it comes to commoners that don't know their place. Despite being highly dutiful and honorable warriors, the majority of House Aesin find themselves on the unseelie side of things. Background The Sundering: With the passing of one age comes a new. We entered a time of hatred and disbelief not long after the mortals found iron. They hunted us for eternal power and wisdom, but for a time we fought back, and unlike in other parts of the world, we managed to calm them. secretly we withdrew, leaving only memories of us, as the newly created Escheat bid us. These memories, although twisted by mortal minds, came to the surface when mortals began to worship the Ancients, now known as the Aesir. Once more, we moved among the mortals as we did during the Mythic Age – as gods. Glamour flowed to us again but ended when the war against the spreading faith called Christianity began. We gave some of our knowledge freely to the mortals who worshipped us. Soon thereafter Vikings began to rage across the world. I see you understand the reason why one of the first Viking attacks recorded was against a Christian church. It’s true. We were behind the attack. Nevertheless, the Vikings soon created their own agendas as well. Many of them founded new kingdoms and created what they saw as a vast empire. But in the shadows we governed their actions. Together with our subjects, Aesin warriors fought bravely. In the end, however, we lost when the citizens of our kingdoms converted to the other side. The Shattering: For the first time since we came into existence, we lost a war. Although our kingdoms converted to Christianity, there were some mortals who still believed in us, so some of our house stayed to protect them while others fled to the Summer Lands, or Alfheim. What happened with the emigrants to the Summer Lands is unknown to us, a mystery that waits for an answer. We stayed here in Midgard for as long as possible, but when the High King declared the withdrawal to Aflehim, we obeyed without question. Second Resurgence: Just like in the elders’ stories and prophecies, a crimson star appeared on the skyline. We dispatched a patrol of hunters and warriors to the Forest of Lies, but they never returned. I remember a battle not far from the borders of Alfheim. I see myself kneeling by the side of a dead man and casting my most powerful cantrips against creatures of darkness. Then my memories go blank. The last thing I remember is traveling over Bifrost to Midgard, listening to the sad tones of Heimdall’s horn. There’s no question about it. The Jotunns are coming for us and we must do whatever it takes to stop them. Our Missing Queen: Disaster struck as we walked the silver path. Without warning, foul creatures, most likely the Fell, attacked us and chaos erupted. During the battle, our dear Queen Ragnelf vanished without a trace. Our questions about her fate remain unanswered. Some have left on a quest to search for her, and if they succeed, they’ll receive a large compensation. We need Ragnelf’s guidance in quenching the darkness. Until she returns, High Lord Magnhildr rules House Aesin. Shattered Dreams: Our plan was to return to our ancient homelands and make our stand there. These dreams were shattered when the Dreaming placed most of us here in Concordia. Speculations arose that since we found these lands during the Sundering it was our duty to now protect them. none of us knows the truth, but the Dreaming must have placed us here so that we would restore fae society, and commoners now believe that they can sit on our thrones and rule what’s rightfully ours. This must end. We all have our place to fill in fate’s grand design, and the commoners must learn their true place. If not, we’ll lose and the Jotunns will rule after Ragnarök. Blazon: Our blazon carries with it both history and power. In past times it’s said we owned the ability to shapeshift to the form of an owl. It’s a wise bird but also a strong predator. You can see this symbolism on our beautiful blazon: A golden own stands centered against a gray background. On either side lie golden runes Uruz and Ansuz, which represent our primal powers and strengths. The Curse: I can see that you despise your mortal flesh. For us it must be a curse from the Dreaming to repay us for the atrocities committed on Vengeance Night. But why has it struck all the others? It’s true that it protects us from banality. However, why must the Dreaming be so cruel to us? The eternal beauty and godly appearance we had in Alfheim is lost, and many fear that our new host bodies will pollute our minds and cause us to go insane. Rumor has it that it’s happened once already. The truth is that our minds are as strong as ever, but mortal flesh limits us. In order to stay sane most of us, including myself, see mortal bodies as mere clothing. We now have the opportunity to study their society, and this is something we have to do right now if we are to ever subdue them. In time, they’ll kneel to our superiority. Society Aesin Life: Our lives aren’t easy. Each new day brings with it new trials to overcome. Since the daw of the Dreaming, although we try to live “normal” lives, we of Aesin blood have acted as guardians against the Jotunn Dream. Most of us prefer to live in natural surroundings since it reminds us of our ancient home. Still, there are those who’ve begun to adapt to the city lifestyle as well. In the new life we now live, we still carry on our old traditions. The women rule the home, while the men perform the hunt and war. We share different responsibilities and by doing so we become more than a house – we become a family. Our men dress in furs and robust clothing so that they can go into battle with ease. We women dress in elaborate clothing, usually with runes embroiled along the arms. In our culture jewelry and weapons measure our status. Our jewels are made of amethyst, silver, gold, and bronze. Mothers tend to have the most jewelry. Female Aesin: In our society, each woman plays a large role in day-to-day business. Men revere us as honorable life givers, matriarchs, and wise knowledge keepers. Most of us tend to spend our lives studying the transcendent powers of the Dreaming, while others such as myself become Volvas. Women are the caretakers of the old, the children, and the dying. Never wavering, they go where there’s a need for them. women raise all Aesin childlings, teaching them discipline, responsibility, and living by the virtues. Those women who desire to become Volvas must know that we – sisters – have an even larger responsibility toward the faerie community than others have. We are those whom men call upon before going into battle, the ones whom everyday Aesin fear and revere. We are women with powers beyond regular fae, proficient in cantrips and soothsaying. A Volva is proud of her heritage and carries on the traditions of House Aesin without doubting the ways of the house. The wooden staff we gain at our inauguration into the Volva sisterhood is something we proudly carry with us wherever we go. Mothers are those who raise our childlings. All of you have one or more mothers. They’ve accepted the joy of introducing newborn Aesin to our way of living. When childlings reach the age where they’ll pass the Fior-Righ, the mother hands over the responsibility to a master. Our female skalds are a minority. Women who become skalds focus their entertaining ability on singing and poetry. Feared, loved, all knowing – these words describe the common opinion concerning the Sisters Three, rulers of the Adhene called Moirae. Since the dawn of the Dreaming, these women have spun their threads of fate for all living creatures. Scholars of our house believe that the Norns are the true source of Aesin blood, and the sisters have never done anything to dispute this claim. They’re independent of House Aesin, and we have no control over them, yet the sisters come to us from time to time with their cryptic prophecies and warnings. Male Aesin: Our Aesin men have large muscles, gleaming eyes, and long gold-brown hair that falls down their back and upper torso. The men take everything they do even more seriously than the women do. Their responsibility isn’t only to fight the Dark Dream, but also to provide their family with what’s needed. I have yet to hear a complaint about something done by an Aesin man; they make sure to succeed at all cost. Regrettably, they’re equally good at bragging. Take everything they tell you with a pinch of salt. Impressing you is what they want. Men love to talk about their kills, women, and weapons. In the male society, their weapons measure their status. We women could care less about their blades and axes, but by pretending we do, we give them hope and confidence. Our hunters are our greatest weapon in the war against the Jotunns. Their ability to track is unmatched by any other house, and in this age we have a great need for them in order to find our lost kinain and house members. The hunters are now tracking them down, and with each group, a Volva follows to make contact with possible new allies. These are honorable men who spend their lives studying the art of war. Without them, we would have lost our eternal war long ago. Unlike skalds, the warriors and hunters go through extensive physical training, and sometimes we even send them out on life-threatening missions to see whether they’re worthy of becoming Aesin warriors. Their entire education is like a second Fior-Righ. Berserkers are the cursed elite force among the warriors. These thirteen men accept the heavy burden of protecting our house ruler by donning ancient, magical armor that shields them from all attacks with weapons and allows them to fight beyond their regular capacity. The problem is that once unleashed, berserkers are impossible to stop until they’re dead or we’ve won. Wearing the berserker armor poisons the mind, and their sanity is the price they pay for becoming a member of this respected and feared group. Legends, songs, stories, and music would become forever lost if it weren’t for the skalds. Those who choose this profession gain their training from an older skald who wants them to take his place when he’s gone. Fame comes to you if you manage to get a skald to come to your home during feast times. Skalds help keep us dedicated to our aims by telling ancient tales and inspiring us in battle. The Virtue Council: With the founding of House Aesin, our lives changed. Following the path of destiny, Queen Ragnelf created the Virtue Council. Nine Aesin sit in the council with a majority of Unseelie, as the court with the most members has more seats on the council. Currently there are six Unseelie and three Seelie that occupy the seats. Their purpose is to decide on matters of grave importance for the house and to act as judges during special trials. Fior-Righ: We value our connection to nature, and this is why we allow it to become an important part of our Fior-Righ. Unlike most other houses, our test of survival is for real. If you aren’t worthy enough to become a wilder, you’ll die. We can’t afford any weakness in the war, because success will be impossible unless we’re strong and efficient. e As a young childling, perhaps age nine or ten, you’ll wake up – boys and girls together, as a family – somewhere in a forest. You’ll have no tools or weapons to use except your mind and no one to rely on except your fellow Aesin. Danger will lurk behind every tree and bush, and you must function as a family to survive. If you survive for a week, we dispatch a band of hunters that tracks you down and brings you back to us. When you return, the High Lord performs the Saining ceremony, where you’ll learn your true name. Then it’s time to take the oath of virtues to become a true Aesin Wilder. House Ailil House Ailil is the best-known of the Unseelie Houses. Its founder, Lord Ailil, was an astute politician, philosopher, and scholar of the occult. Houses Ailil and Eiluned are both descended from him. It’s said that when the nobles fled to Arcadia, Lord Ailil chose to stay behind and gather around him a house of sidhe that would stand against the onslaught of Banality. Ailil sidhe believed that he changed his name and accepted his Unseelie Legacy. Masters of politics, intrigue, and manipulation, Ailil sidhe are often found as advisors and councilors to ruling sidhe. Though they’re rarely trusted, their advice is considered quite valuable. Because it isn’t always followed, they inevitably lead political factions of their own or seek weak rulers to prop up. Becoming the “power behind the throne,” is the aspiration of many Ailil sidhe. Fiefs ruled by Ailil sidhe are hotbeds of intrigue, and commoners sometimes wonder who wields the real power in their freeholds. Is it the rulers they see, or the Shadow Court they don’t see? Unseelie commoners often deduce that the Ailil could never have absolute control over the Shadow courtiers – Ailil arrogance would wear too much on them. Regardless of their political position or affiliation, Ailil sidhe always make the most of it. In fact, they’re known for their overconfidence, arrogance, and attitude. In any situation, they believe their heritage ensures their success. While they feel House Ailil is also naturally entitled to wealth, prestige, and creature comforts, they’ll go through anything and scheme as long as necessary to get it. Many Ailil sidhe have dark hair and eyes. Regardless of the color of their eyes, they’re known for their extremely compelling and penetrating gazes. They prefer dark clothing, especially black, set off with silver accessories. The blazon of House Ailil is sable, a rampant dragon argent, between four stars argent (A silver dragon rampant between four silver stars on a black background). House Scathach